Undertale A New Start(end)
by DarkClaw4869
Summary: This is my first story sorry for the mistakes and chapters. This takes place after undertale where this is still not the happy ending for everyone. Where Frisk determination will allow her to save someone and have the happy ending once and for all. With everyone here and adventures in the surface.(Frisk is female in this.)(Have a bit of blood and sexual themes no lemon/smut).
1. Chapter 1

Undertale

This is my first story so excuse me for mistakes and errors and all that, I'm new. To the story this takes place 6 months after the story and is after the pacifist route. Also Frisk is female (if you didn't read the summary)and may include adult theme (though that won't stop you)also review for feedback to improve.

Only after 6 months after the barrier has been broken and monsters were able to live in the surface. Yes it did cause problems with monsters being real, but after a while they were welcomed to society and things were going well. Undyne and Alphys have been dating and live together across everyone else. With a 1 story house that look like home to them. While Undyne is a Gym trainer and Alphys having still doing her studies.

Frisk has decided to live with Toriel since her parents are gone. Also sans and pypyrus live together with them, with sans dating in a two story house with a nice and cozy home. With Toriel a teacher and is the best at the school for monsters and kids. With Pyprus saving up for his restaurant and has his dream car. Sans really just relaxes and hangs around. As for Asgore he lives in a apartment but, sometimes comes to visit. He lives as a gardener for the school and is on magazines for his work

Mettaton has gone on tour with Nabstablock and shyren(in this her body and head are the same some didn't even knew that)performing everywhere for monsters and humans and both enjoy which he even has his own channel too. Grillby and other ventures continue selling on the surface and are happy. They sell their things and find it better here.

Everyone happy sure there are problem's here and there, but its gong ok. Everyone is happy right…..no.

Everyone, everything is out the surface everyone but one flowy/Asriel is still a flower with no soul and all alone. Lately frisk has been have nightmares of him crying saying and repeating

"Why did you leave me here all alone wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy"

Only after a month and she is the only one who knows till enough is finally enough and will get Asriel back and have everyone happy.

-I know its short and all, but things will start in the next chapter, also don't count on this being often since I'm busy. Also review so I can make this better in the future and leave you suggestions they can be in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Well well here we are again with another chapter and have the beginning of the story the last thing was like a once upon thing before the story begins. Please review and tell me what to do better on I'll read them (if I get any) yet its fine just that I can write this. And blablablablabbla I'm done enjoy.

After 5 months of torture she has had enough and wants to save Asriel and have everyone happy. Todays the day its Friday and just came back from school with Toriel and will be busy with grading test for the day, but without leaving a butterscotch pie for her. Undyne, Alphys and Asgore are watching a marathon mew mew kissy cutie before the new season. Papyrus is busy with trying a new spaghetti recipe and who knows where Sans is.

Frisk: Mom I'll be out for a while to .. do some stuff ok.

Toriel: Oh of Couse my child just before umm 9 o'clock before dinner it be later due to these test.

Frisk: Ok its fine

Papyrus: YES BE BACK FOR SOME OF MY DELOSOUS PAGETIE HUMAN!

Frisk: Ok Pap I will.

As frisk exit out the door she can hear across the street Undyne screaming "Come on just kiss her!" She can't help laugh a bit then went off. She went to the garage to grab here bike till something grabbed her had out of nowhere.

"Where are you going now kid" Sans said with a smile.

"Oh just out to do some stuff."

"That's Pun-tastic and all but there's something serous I need to talk about."

"Sure you can say so much to have a garage sale" (I suck at puns and know little to nothing.)

He chuckled "well you see kid…."

His eyes turn to what looked like he had no eyes

"I don't like asking favors in facts this is like a little warning"

Frisk didn't like where this is going.

"Don't ever reset or even have a single thought about doing it"

All I can do is nod. Suddenly he has his eyes back.

"Sorry about being serous and all it just all of this will be gone in a snap and you can't save here, but the underground and your allowed to reset here. Guess some dumb author idea for a plot I guess."(HEY IT'S A GOOD PLOT I JUST NEED TO WRITE IT AND FINSH SOME STUFF.)

I'm sometimes confused at what he says sometimes.

"Anyhow I need to go now see you at dinner." Frisk says

"Alright see you kid"

Then I head out and check my watch 4o'clock "should be home before nine" as I think.

I ride out to mount Ebott to find one thing. To save someone.

As she rides down the street to see monsters and humans playing together and feel satisfied to have humans and monsters being together. She continues and finds the mountain and fins a path down.(Don't blame me for this bad part.)Show continues down to a place of flowers. To what leads to a path to see something or someone.

?"Howdy"

Yep that is it for the chapter sorry its on a cliff hanger and I hate them as much as you do, but its good for a story and the next update is maybe on the weekend don't quote me on that any who please

Sans "review and tell what to tell this idoit what to do and do better at."

Hey how did you get here?

"Shortcut and know where I'm in"

Great, also put in your ideas for this anything can happen. As well ship ideas to put there are three, 3! Main one's its frisk and asriel, Undyen and Alphys and Sans and Toriel yet apart from that tell me what ship to put in and puns for Sans until then

Sans "See you in the next chapter see ya"

HEY


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter for you on Friday (Depending if you read it the day it came up) since I have a day off school and it's the weekend. Also this will be trying to be a bit longer chapters yet not to long since I'm less experience and will try better tell me if about 500 words is good or want more or less. Please review to tell what to improve or want, as well ships, and some sans puns. Thanks for the follows and messages. Enjoy**

 **Sans: the chapter**

 **Why you little**

?:Howdy I'm flowey the

"Cut it out Asriel you know what's going on." I say to him.

"Golly to think I thought you forgot about me. You should have forgotten about me."

"No I didn't and will not, I'm not going to leave you here all alone, so come up with me to the surface and be happy we can figure something out."

"Listen I told you I can't feel anything happiness, sadness, fear, nothing, all I have is just having pure hatred towards others so just leave."

"Listen we can figure out something to get your body back to what it was."

"Sorry I am not going to be experimented on or treated like some experiment."

"Listen just"

"NO YOU LISTEN UP" As his face turns to that evil face.

"There is only one thing I know for sure it's… **Kill OR BE KILLED** " As it goes into a fight and he surrounds frisk by pellets."

He does this with no way to dodging, doing this 3 times leaving her with 1 hp left.

He then does it again to break your heart into two halfs, but it refused and returns to normal.

"What how can you, how did you, how, why...it's you determination isn't it."

"Asriel I have an idea thanks to that so that you can have a soul again and feal."

"What? How?"

Frisk then shows out her heart and suddenly rips it in half. She cries in pain and screams. "Man this hurts" as she thinks. The pain was so unbearable, but she was determine. She then puts one half towards the flower and he accepts it and Frisk puts her other half back. Then passes out.

She the wakes up to see a figure rising. It's Asriel he's back for good.

"Frisk you did it, but why did you, how did you."

"I have been studing about it with Alphys about souls lately and no one is going to be left behind"

Asriel then cry's and runs to hug frisk and hugs frisk hugs back. They stay like that for a while till they finally let go and stop.

"So you ready to go to the surface."

"Golly last time I went I was killed with Chara in my arms."

"I promise that won't happen and we made peace with humans in the time we've been on the surface."

"Nice to know that, well can't wait to go up. Gosh I wonder what everyone will think of me and the situation."

"I think they'll be happy your back."

"Thanks Frisk well we better get going I guess."

"Yup we should then everyone's waiting."

They head out and walk till frisk grabs Asriel hand and start to run off outside and to see the sunset.

 **Well that went well and tell me if you want it from different people's point of view or in third person or both with each one used when I need or want to. Please review for what you want and to do better at as well stuff before. Anyways bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is another chapter for you and for you to enjoy and have. This is honestly great writing chapters for you and can write this often with my time off. Anyways here's another chapter for you and review you don't need an account to do so and ship and puns for the story. Anyways enjoy.**

Frisk and Asriel were enjoying the sunset and was about to end and was simply beautiful. Asriel couldn't believe his eyes.

"Wow its beautiful frisk."

"Yep the same reaction from everyone who saw the sunset for the first time."

"So we should head to ...home I guess"

"Yep you'll love it"

They go off and head of to home, but everyone worried since its 9:30.

"Where is she I thought see be home by now."Toriel said walking back and forth.

"DO YOU THINK SHE IS IN TROUBLE OR IN ANY KIND OF DANGER? IF SO I'M A HORRIBLE FRIEND". Papyrus said/screamed

"That punk can handle herself she did defeat all of us expect sans since they never fought."

"Undyen is right she is determine enough that she can do anything." Asgore excelled

"D-do you th-ii-nk she's ddd- dead" Alphys said.

Everyone seems shocked and starts thinking about what she had said.

"Na Alp she can't be dead she can reset if she's in trouble "Sans said suddenly coming out of nowhere.

"Ahh don't you do that sans I hate it." Undyen says.

"Sorry, but I heard stuff and thought I need to come in a blink of an eye"

"OH MY GOD SANS THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE JOKING AROUND" Papyrus screamed.

"Listen frisk is fine she can handle herself she isn't a bone-head." As he chuckles

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSS WIL YOU JUST ST"

Suddenly someone opened the door making everyone turn their heads to see none other than Frisk.

"He-he hey guys."

"FRISK!" Everyone shouted as everyone went to hug her.

"Ok guys stop."

"My child where have you been your half an hour late."

"Sorry, but that thing took longer than I thought."

"What was so important that you were late my Frisk?"

"This"

Then Frisk opens the door to reveal Asriel to everyone. To everyone's surprise even Sans.

"Hey guys it's me Asriel Dremmur."

"Asriel!" Both Toriel and Asgore say as they run up and hug him

"My Precious precious child is that really you." Toriel says while in tears

"Yes mother it's as-riel as it gets."

"Son I still can't believe it's you and you're alive."Asgore said happy.

"Gosh to think you guys missed me so much."

"Is that the prince I thought Asgore said he died?" Undyen said being shocked.

"M-me t-t-t-to but h-h-how"Alphys said.

"SANS IS THAT ANOTHER OF ASGORE CLONE OR THEIR CHILD AS THEY SAY." Papyrus says.

"Na bro it's their kid."

"So how are you alive my child?" Toiel ask

"Well it's all thanks to frisk."

Everyone turn their heads to frisk. She just smiles.

"It a long story."

"We have time."

Then everyone sits at the table and they start to explain everything. To Asriel as a flower and their battle and how he couldn't feel anything and how she saved him with using her heart. The only thing they left out was that they can reset the timeline and can save.

"Wow wait a minute when I first met Fris hit you" As Toriel starts to cry

"Its fine mom it really just felt like a push."

"STILL HOW is it possible SPLIT your soul/heart its dangerous I MUST research this." Alphys says

"Anyways its 11 o'clock and should go to bed its been a long days"Asgore said

Everyone nodded and everyone went to their home or room.

Asriel would sleep in frisk room with a sleeping bag. When he went up he heard his parents.

"Fine you can sleep on the couch."

"Thank you Tori I mean Toriel."

Asriel was in his sleeping bag and Frisk in her bed.

"Frisk what happen to everyone when on the surface."

"Well you and your mom and dad are divorced after your death and your mom dating. She is a teacher as she dreamed your dad the gardener of the school and is quite famous with is plants. Undyen the fish is a gym trainer and is one of the best. Alphys the yellow one was the royal scientist is still doing research on souls and she's dating Undyen. Papyrus the tall skeleton works at the school as a cafeteria lady or skeleton and is raising money for a restaurant and has the red car in the front as a peace sign and explain Toriel being a teacher quickly. As for the shorter skeleton paps brother is dating mom and name is Sans and"

A knock is from the door and comes Sans

"Knock knock. Hey kid hey umm prince."

"You can call me Asriel."

"Ok anyways hate to be the barrel of bad bones or anything I was wondering if he can you know reset and restart another timeline. "As he becomes serious.

"Frisk does he"

"Yay"

"Soooo"

"Yes right Asriel."

"I think as he tries to ... pull up the menu (You guys thought I was going to make him reset everything did you got you possibly. Suddenly Sans comes up with a Gaster blaster "Were you." Nononononononononono Sans I wasn't I swear I'm not never going to do.)

As he tries he can't and then Frisk tries and can't

"How is this possible maybe because I'm not a flower and don't have it. And maybe because frisk can't do it since we share a soul."

"Hmm interesting the power could be too much or could return after time since it's be adjusted to two bodies or can real gone. Well we can talk about this in the morning goat night." He say as he leaves

"Does he do that often yes?"

"Puns yes all time with pap screaming and hating his."

"So about Sans?"

"Well he is kind of mysterious knowing a LOT of stuff and keeps things a secret. He just doesn't fit like everyone and is there...but it cool to rattle your bones well goat-night"

"he goat night frisk."

 **There we go another chapter for you all and a long one at that soon things will get adjusted and have another...time-skip wait Sans is...still there in the hallway. I'll go for now, review and tell me stuff bye.**

"They'll get there powers sooner or later it's a matter of time before they can reset and save on the surface, but with only one having to have an entire souls to do, it seems that HE was right I'm going to need to keep an eye on each to them so they don't reset. Don't worry I'll do anything so that won't happen. Gaster...


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is everyone A new undertale chapter for a while I' am busy in April for some test I have to do and need to study, but be back in the middle of April for a new one chapter. Please review for so I can improve and puns and ships as well, until then bye. ALSO WARNING THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON AND WILL SHOW MORE OF IT FROM NOW ON.**

Frisk pov:

So it's been a while since Asriel can back and everything normal. I was ten when I went down in the underground and now look at me. I'm an ambassador for monsters saved an entire race and still doing school and having a normal live at the age of 16. We live in the village where Asriel died, but seems fine with it, now being a modern place. I was at the kitchen making breakfast. I had grown my hair a little to reach a bit past my shoulders with the same style. I was wearing a purple and light blue shirt (aka a bigger one of frisk shirt in the game) some jeans a pair of brown boots and a sweater that's like sans and usually is unzip. With a necklace with red heart from Asriel. When everyone came to see breakfast.

"Good morning my child" says Tori she wears some mom jeans and purple shirt that says monster sometimes she wears her symbol on a shirt. She is one of the best teachers and forgave Asgore now.

"Good morning Frisk" Asgore says he wears a sweater with yellow flowers and pink pants season and lives a few blocks away and sleeps in the guest room at times. Then paps comes down

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN FRISK!"he wars a red shirt now with a brown sweater some jeans and red boots. but more modern, but looks the same and same scarf.

Undyen and Alphys come.

"Sup punk." She still wears here white shirt, black jacket with jeans and black boots.

"Morning everyone"Alphys no longer stutters just in award situations and wears a blue drees with white pokodots and white vest.

(Or imagine whatever you what the characters to wear)

I see everyone and great them. We come down ready to eat till I see sans and Asriel aren't here. I asked them and they didn't know. Hmmm where are they.

Asriel pov:

I was outside thinking about everything I had family, friends, and people care for me, but why? Mabey I should ask. Man its cold out here guess that's the start of November for you. I need to tend to flowey. The same flower yet it wasn't alive it was normal and still see a bit of me in this flower since I was that 5 years ago till Frisk helped me and now 16 and back to normal. Well I should go to breakfast now as I leave.

Sans pov:

Well since you're here I should tell you about Where I am. was at snowdin and at my workshop fixing this machine even if the creature says this is broken that won't stop me with my determination. What oh yeah I have it too and this machine is helping a.. person of mine even if he did do the eye thing, but you guys probably don't want to know about it and my backstory and so off to the pov, man this machine is driving me to the bone. Sorry had to do one pun for this chapter.

Frisk pov;

Asriel comes through the back door and see him. He wears some dark jeans and black shirt with a star with different colors a purple pladed shirt and has a tuff of hair that is a bit more grown on his head.

"Howdy morning." Everyone says morning even me. Then I ask him where he was a say he was outside. Good enough answer then sans comes out of nowhere in his seat. He still wears his white shirt, hoodie and sorts and instead where blue converse shoes.(sans and paps design is based on a comic called Insomnia it's on YouTube it's called undertale comic dub insomnia part 2 aftermath or search it online its really good since it shows sans past and the way sans history in this story will be different than that.)He is usually a does standup comedy and usually does his puns where some would laugh some don't, but they loved him.(Paps job and sans job are based on Umbreon31 yet I' am doing things different in this story and check him out.)

"AHHHHH" everyone screams.

"He what's wrong did I scare the living flesh out of you." Toriel laughs and paps says

"OH MY GOD SANS WHY DID YOU RUIN THIS PERFECT MORNING."

"Sorry guess I boned this morning."

"SSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSS WHY?"

Everyone laugh at whats going on then soon start to eat. I see ariel he has grown over the years. I see him he has purple gerogous eyes and smile and laught and tall and hansome and and strong and have it shown on his body and so kind and smart." I can feel my face burning

Asriel pov:

I see frisk eat then think then think about her. She has growing to a women and she's so beautiful and is the greatest person and has grown in her chest to an average size and a butt that's makes me go wild. Man I'm must be so perverted.(I forgot that he has grown his horns a bit that is close to the size when he absorbed the souls yet do not tilt to the side yet. Guess he was feeling a little HORN-ey...I'm sorry.

Toriel pov:

I see Asriel and frisk look at each other a hid their blushes and are doing it soooo much. They decently have crushes on each other. To be honest that's fine since we never legally adopted frisk and are not blood related and everyone talked about it and are fine with it in fact we try to get them together. They have been friends over the years and become very close to sometimes they sleep together on winter nights when they were little now they got their own rooms since they would develop and need privacy over their areas and growing. And everyone looks at them and knows it. I try to break the silence.

"So what are the plans today since its Saturday?"

"Me and alp are going to watch this anime called one punch before the second season."

"I have an interview about my gardening."

"I NEED TO WORK ON MY PUZZELS SINCE HUMANS LIKE THEM AND SOON BUY THAT RUN DOWN PLACE TO BE MY NEW RESTAUNANT." Papyrus has improve a lot where he is like a master 5 chief.

"That's great bro and won't make any puns."

"WOW I'M IMPRESSED SANS YOU"

"Just don't let it burn down or it be toast."

"SANS YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL GO."

Soon everyone leaves to do stuff and sans to finish something and I go upstairs to finish grading homework.

Frisk pov:

"Guess it's you and Asriel."

"Yup"

"So do you want to hang out with everyone?"

"Sure"

There are more monsters especially monsters that had kids and everyone went to far away home named by Asgore. Where they hang out with both species and see monster kids first there and is the same with the same clothes with a red cap and taller.

"Hey guys came to hang out me Jake,shelly and lolly another monster are hanging at the new mall."

We come along till the days end and need to go home and go home on time and go to sleep.

Asriel pov:

I go to sleep and dream and see something I wish I can forget. I see me as flowey killing everyone and frisk crying help and all I do is laugh while I kill her. I can't believe it her covered in blood and tears while I laugh and soon wake up to see frisk.

Frisk pov:

I hear Asriel moving and mumbling stuff and check out to see him moving around. I wake him up and wakes up scared

"What wrong you were making noise and seem despised all day is there something wrong?

"I been having nightmares about stuff and rest I tell you." He tells me about the dreams and happening for a month and he askes

"Why did you save me I killed you and everyone and still you try to help me why?" sounding like I'm about to cry. Then she puts her arms around me a d hug and she says

"You were a soulless person and needed help you deserve a happy ending and there is good in the Inside."

"Say frisk why did you fell into the underground?" he askes

I say "well you see my real parents dies in a car accident and had no family besides them and was bullied at school and more at the orphanage where I heard about MT ebott and say a hole down and wanted to die "During the end I start crying into Asriel.

"Frisk they were horrible people but now look at yourself you saved an entire race."

"Yep ironic I guess say if you want I can sleep with you"

"Sure" He says looking like he blushed

We then go into bed then we... start cuddling I can feel my face burning so much she is on me and face is on my chest a few inches away from my lips and legs wrapped together man this is like a dream.

Frisk pov:

As we cuddle I try to hide my blush in his chest and its making me blush even more I can't believe this is happening. We are also wrapping our arms together is this a dream.

"Goodnight azzie I mean asriel I'm tired. "Why did I do that?

Asriel pov:

"Um goodnight my fris I mean frisk."That went horrible

We then fall asleep in each other arms and possibly blushing for tomorrow.

 **That was another long chapter and sorry with the introductions again there won't be anything like it unless it's someone new, but this is what they'll look like if you see them different clothes you can imagine that pair on them instead of what I did. Things are now going to start and have asfrisk or friskiel moments and undyen and alphys and sanriel and action and blood since there will be story arcs soon in the future. Sadly I will stop doing this for the next two weeks since I need to study and need to focus on test. Review and tell me what to improve or add in this. Until then see you in 2 weeks around the 17 of April of 2016 since some will say it be another year it will not. So in any case bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone here is another chapter for you.** **Nothing** **to say here it is.**

Asriel pov:

I woke up to see frisk lightly slowly while she's in my arm. I then sigh thinking how were not a couple and wish we could we were really close friends and I hated it I wish we were a couple and do stuff couples do. I look to see its 8:47 maybe a bit more shut eye will relax me and make me go to sleep. Then go to sleep.

Frisk pov:

I wake up and see 2 things (yes I'm lazy to write it in words, but not lazy to write this...) its 9:21 and still in asriel arms and feel a huge blush on my face. I think why can't I ask him out but what if he doesn't like me in that way I see mom will be up and should get dressed I leave to my room and get dressed. Then I see as I leave and see asriel out and dressed then head down stairs eating and peaceful morning till someone came.

"EVERYONE I HAVE THE BEST NEWS"as we hear from the front door and then suddenly papyrus comes in bursting the door open and destroyed.

"I HAVE FINALLY BOUGHT THE PLACE AND FINALLY HAVE A RESTAURANT."

"congrats bro"

"congrats papyrus when can we check out the place" undyen said

"RIGHT NOW WE CAN GO NOW."

Everyone then finished to go to the place expect Toriel and asgore

They head out which it was a few blocks away from home and is a decent size with a small decent size office and quite big imagine it use your imagination.

Then everyone left to their paths sans and paps aare off to buy some other stuff to make it his place like him, undyen and alphys are going to pick up new manga and frisk and asriel went home.

Undyen pov:

"Say aplh something been bothering as if late."

"what's wrong?"

"remember when asriel came back and sans said

"she can reset if she's in trouble"(chapter 4)what did he mean and I would said something, but shocked me with his powers not scared and then made a pun?"

"I don't know maybe we should ask him he could know a lot or forget about it for now there's a new season of (insert series I'm lazy and don't know stuff that come out in 20XX not getting the year anytime soon or ever."

"Yeah that sounds fun" and headed off

Asriel pov:

They head home to see mk jack a human with grown hair average height as tall as frisk and Shelly with blonde hair and same height as Jake and lolly a monster where she's the same species as mk, but more of violet color and a pink how instead of mk and same fight they both were and tall as everyone.(YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'RE BASICALLY THE SAME HEIGHT and I suck a character description and ripped of other people of their design of everyone or inspired and I gave mk a hat for some reason I'm new.""Then why did you start writing this""dangit sans.)

They headed out to the park to hang out and jack and Shelly where high up a tree. Mk and lolly where under the tree with frisk and asriel too.

"say jack and lolly like each other don't da." Mk agreed they did have a thing for each other. Not just that it was him and lolly to who liked each other man it this literally a teen sick com or something. We hung out talked runned around and played we knew Jake and Shelly at school and mk new lolly as well. They soon headed home.

Once me and asriel came back everyone was back then undyen got the new season of(?) and watched it with everyone which was great till I saw everyone asleep till I started to get tired and feel my eyes getting sleepy.

Sans pov:

I see everyone asleep by now and head back to the basement and unfold the machine. I take out the items and see how each one hold a memory to me. I worked on it years to make it work again to bring him back.

"so how's it going guys the author really wants me to tell you but I'm not in the mood or lazy who knows anyways I just have some adjustments soon this puppy will be back and rolling I will do this.

 **Guys I am sooooooooooooo sorry for being late I had an essay due and my computer** **had issues and had to do this chapter again and am sorry. Soon things will get better since most stuff will be done and spring break will be here and summer in months, but for now its** **this aslo** **tell me when do you want chapters to be uploaded specially what day or general** **idea like on the weekend** **Friday** **or Monday** **or some other day tell me I'm sorry** **for being late, but someone coming in the next chapter so until then**

 **See you later darlings(you got the hint right.)**

I will soon do this I'm never giving up I know because of my determination I have the same amount undyen once had in that timeline, but can't die by it.


	7. hello darlings

Chapter 7: hello wait is says it there, its already up there instead of the chapter number

Here's another chapter someone very special here or people in this chapter and tell me what else to do and should me naming chapters or not, just review.

A week or something and it's pretty much boring. There's no new anime or anime that's interesting so the couple are watching same episodes asgore is at his apartment with just seeing if there's any gardening, Toriel is just reading an old book seeing the book store closed and finished grading yesterday, papyrus and sans are napping since they want a break on work on the restaurant and first time working hard, frisk and asriel are on the couch watching TV, but see no good show just a boring Sunday.

 **Well everyone I hope you enjoyed that chapter I worked so hard on and wait a minute I see sexy legs.**

Everyone soon starts hearing music and then the door gets knocked down again.

"hello darlings did you miss me with glitter and foam coming."

"mattaton"

"how did he get here!"

Paps, sans,toriel,alphys and undyen come out their rooms to see him.

The nappsterblock comes out

"did you really had to make a dramatic entrance mettaton"

"of course blooky I had to for the fans"

"there no one here "

"The people at home, the home we are in, there is one else is watching us."

"boy if they only knew its you the reaader" Sans said in his mind "glad I didn't slip up like last time."

Frisk pov:

"mettaton what are you doing here?"

"I came here to visit and ask alphys a favor as well."

"here if you want I have left over pie if you want,"

" MAMA MAATTATONAON I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"of couse daring" everyone went to the kitchen to eat and mattaton told hem about there life. Mattaton been performing everywhere and is very popular so much he's getting his own show now. Nabbsterblock is his dj and now has a record deal now and shyren has tag along with them and has her own carerer now and as for where she is at grillbys and is dating.( I saw a picture and liked the ship google it.)

"so mattatn what did you need?"

"I was hoping I could have an extended live for my ex form?"

"you could use an upgrade give me a week at most."

"oh thank you darling come on blocky we need back to the hotel the sun starting to set"

"ya sorry we stayed to long we should go now"with a bit of sadness

"oh no it fine come back anytime" toriel said

"ok bye darlings" then they were of to rest and what not(don't know what to say now.)

"Its seems like it's getting late and we have school tomorrow so we should go to bed." Toriel siad

"WE SHOULD COME ON SANS WE GOT A LONG DAY TOMORROW GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE"

"yep night guys"

"night punks"

"night"

"Goodnight my children"

"say mom can we stay up a little bit it's a bit early" I ask

"sure, but be in bed in 15 minutes."

"Ok"

We and asriel just sat and the couch and talked with the tv on(which has been on since mtt came)

"Say asriel what do you see yourself in 5 or 10 years"

"don't know I imagine I be king and didn't feel up to it and now dad has no power still monsters obey him, but is an average person and you frisk."

"don't really know I think just graduate high school and carer in who knows what"

"what else?"

"I don't know maybe get married or find a soul mate" I say blushing a bit

"oh do you know anyone"

"no no one at the moment"

"think you may no one maybe, but I don't know if he likes me"

Asriel pov:

I want her to be me, but if she likes someone else I gotta help her.

"don't worry frisk your kind beautiful and best person I see any guy would be lucky" god I must be blushing

"thanks" I did see we are so close to each other and soon see our lips are inches apart and we soon have our lips come together like their gravity or something. We go closer and closer and closer till it was a biss kiss(if it was in that timeline in this well)as we move my hand lands on the remote and hits the volume up till the tv bombing and is during on of nabsterblock songs. We move away before the kiss and try to put the volume down.

"turn it down"

"im trying!" Then put it down and then see its starting to get late and to avoid embarrassment.

"we should go to sleep"

"yup"then we head to bed man I was an idiot with that remote thing maybe school will be better. And of everyone goes to sleep.

 **Sorry this is short I had things that keep me busy so this is more of a filler** **chapter, but** **the next chapter would be life in school and things don't look well. Have mercy on asri forget that part until** **next time bye till friday.**


	8. Chapter 8

Here it is another chapter a chapter about frisk and asriel school life so what would you like to see as fluff or about other characters or something that is filler chapter I try my best about it.

It was a normal day at home yet it was a school day and if they didn't wake up they be late till their alarm clock and it showed 7:45 they need to be in school and weren't wake then boom.

Frisk pov:

I wake up and see it 7:45 and we are late I wake up and try to get dress until I notice...

Asriel pov:

I wake up and see we are late

"Oh f *!"(I thought this rated t I can use language)

"Sorry kid forgot"Dang it sans

"FRISK WAKE UP WERE LATE!" I run to go knock on her door till she opens the door and puts a finger on my mouth. Then says

"Asriel mom put our alarms an hour early since we waked up late."

"oh."

We then get dressed and head down to see mom and papyrus with sans up.

"good morning my children."

"morning."Me and frisk said.

"GOOD MORNING HUMAN, GOOD MORNING PRINCE."

"morning guys."

We sat down and ate and talk since it was papyrus last week since he has a new career for a place to finished and headed out and sans stayed to work on new jokes and puns. We then arrived at school to a new day.

We head to our class where we see all our friends there and start class which was boring where it was about(I'll spare you the boredom and skip over it till lunch.)

It was lunch me frisk, mk and the others were sitting down together just enjoying our we ate I ate I heard two people one said

Frisk pov:

"Freak" and other

"Prince of losers" all I do is sigh.

"Asriel why did you let them say that to you." Jake said

"its fine some people can't accept us and that's fine."

"But can't you do anything about it." Shelly says

"We can't if we do anything violent then that's just going to have a negative impact.

"must be hard being the ambassador."Kid said

"you have no idea."as I take a bite from my burger.

"and being the prince of monsters is hard too."

We then ate till one kid came over to us. A kid name was Anthony same age of us with black hair who dad long hair past his shoulders back eyes and black sweater shirt pants and shoes(imagine it I need to think better.)

"so you're the prince aren't you."

"yup that's me howdy."

"Why are you even here your just freaks and should have stayed in the underground."

"listen monsters deserved to be on the surface and should be treated equally."

"yay they may want to destroy what we did or kill us."

"listen its best you move." As he grabbed her arm and moved her away.

"hey back off."Then he hit asriel in his snout.

"ow."then he punched right back. It now started to be a fight(like a real fight due to them being on the surface don't know why? Sans I need to ask you questions)

Anthony then looked pissed.

"Allright princey boy."

They started and everyone made a circle around them leaving frisk and the others away to not help. They started Anthony threw a punch hitting his stomach. As that happen asiel them one at his jaw. Rhen Anthony kicked him on his stomach again. Then pinned asriel down.

"Asriel!"Frisk screamed

"Long live the(king sorry) prince.

He then proceeded to punch asriel while he was down. Then keep punching him harder and harder. Till

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH."As a teacher came in. He then took him away him away and took asriel to the nurse.(who's a monster.)

"Ok you seem ok but, on weird thing is that your bleeding."As she took care of him and bandage up.

"weird monsters aren't suppose to bleed they take damage put nothing happens to them."Mk said

"Yeah its weird."Asriel siad

"Maybe it's because you share a human soul and other part monster."Frisk said

"Who knows."Asriel said

They soon left when toriel picked them up it was an awkward situation. Yet it was ok since she understood. Tomorrow would be interesting seeing what is the situation.

Sorry that the chapter wasn't uploaded I thought it was uploaded I try not to do that again also should tell you that there is some test again and busy yet summer I soon on its way and have free time sorry for the inconvenience.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone here's another chapter where I have like side stories of other characters in chapter. This wouldn't really affect anything or not who knows, but it's an idea where instead of the main plot all the focus I'll give focus on other plots. Tell me if I should do this or not it won't be often unless you like it, but hey it's an idea until next time

"Review sey ya."SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What?"Stop stealing my intro!

Sorry. Where are your marks. What marks these "".Forgot them.

I'm done

Chapter 9 A day in undyen and alphys

It was 9:00 am in the morning a few days after asriel fight a certain monster was in her home with work. In a house where its 2 bed house where one is only used and decent place and there lies monster in the basement doing calculations for mettaton body instead of doing other stuff.

Undyen pov:

I woke up to see alphys in the basement asleep. Must have worn her to sleep. As I make eggs quietly yet intensely I think lately she's been doing well, she's stop working on determination and is a scientist in the human world on the human body since she's interested in humans and has no point in her research now. I finish and leave them there with a note and go collect the new season of xxxxxxxxxx to watch(don't know why I put random x's) later.

Alphys pov:

I wake up and see eggs there newly cooked and note. "Went to pick up the new season of xxxxxxxxxxx be back soon." I then eat them and see its 9:02 once done I continue on mettaton new battery time. I decided to get rid of his neo form since its useless since we aren't in war and making new upgrades and almost done since he'll be here tomorrow I then get a skype call and see asgore and toriel there.

"your majesty what can I do for you."

"Alphys we are no longer royal anymore."Torel says.

"S-orry."

"Anywho alphys there's something I need you to look up."

"Alright."

"A few days ago asriel was in and fight because someone attacked him and the wired part was that he was bleeding and is ok."

"WHAT monsters aren't suppose to bleed"

"Exactly which is why we want you to look up."Toriel said

"I'll do what I can."

"Thank you alphys."They click off and get a knock at the door and open to see sans there.

"Hey sans what's up."

"I was wondering if you had that thing."

"Right plans for the core."She grabbed them from her room and gave it to him,

"Say sans do you remember who created the core I think I met him and was my menter or something. His name his bader sansteror something around that and you use to work with him."

"nope see ya alp."

"Wait sans why did you want plans for the c."Then he disappeared no where to be seen.

"Huh,hmm how powerful is sans magic."

Sans pov:

In snowdin now I have been working on this machine for who knows how long and these plans with the core and parts I've been working in the basment will be worth it. I soon have my hoodie off continue working off plans for the core. There's are parts of the way this works you see the core have plans similar to the machine and help he will return. The man who speaks in hands, g, the scientist royal before alphys or what I like to call him is...

Undyen pov:

I return home and see alphys doing something.

"Whatcha working on alphys."

"Seeing old research on determination apparently asriel bleeded and monsters aren't supposed to do that."

"that's weird hum maybe you should focus on that later. I GOT NEW ANIME."

"Sure" She responds with a smile and go watch it in the living room.

Alphys pov:

We are done and see she's asleep and see its 5 o'clock I go out and go to my laptop and go to check on the amalgamgates since it been a while see they are happy and chat with each of them and see they are ok though it's difficult since I did this. Yes they are revived, but maybe it was better if I didn't do this. Undyen then kisses my check and smiles.

"You saved them they be mush if you didn't be a BADASS and saved them."

"Yeah I guess I wish I could have done better I felt like a disappointment. In fact remember where we met at the top of the waterfall. "

"Yeah."

"Well I was not there to think where it went it was to see if it was high enough to see if it was high enough to lower my hp all the way down. I wanted to end my life yes people praised me, but I felt a failure."I soon cry till undyen kisses me and then I kiss back. We pull back

"You weren't a failure I heard of your name a bit for what you did besides now... look we are on the surface and have everyone and people who are about you, like frisk,asgore,paps,sans, toriel even though she fired you and more."

"Yeah I guess."

"Besides you are also important to me."as she blushes

"Thanks undye you too are important to me."Soon or later we head to our room and sleep in each other arms.

Alright alright where's the next chapter alright I'm sorry it's that there's school and I have been sick and computer been busted, but things are ok and soon try to upload soon summer shall next time review and tell me what you want to see or improve on.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another chapter nothing to say wheres sans when you need him.

Chapter 10: A new spark

After the event after the incident and alphys doing research we might get and explanation. As for now there's nothing here except to stay since it's near Christmas now things a few weeks have past by now and is Christmas eve and 8:00 and is a Christmas party at toriel house and everyone's invited and some of frisk and asriel friendsare inveted too. Soon things will start out. Toriel is finishing her pies, paps his sagettie, Frisk and asriel ae finishing decorations, and sans is well he said we went to grab something and pick up some friends and still isn't there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it."tori said coming out the opens up to see undyen,alphys and asgore with him holding presents.

"sup tori."

"Hello Tori"

"Hello toriel"

"Undyen,alphysasgore glad you can make it."

"Say where do I put these presents they're from us."Asgore said

"Put them by the tree."As asgore did so.

"Hey dad."Asriel said

"Hey son."

"Sup punk."

"Heya frisk."

"Sup guys."

Soon more people came from frisk and asrie friends to grillby and other people from the places. Soon someone special ,knock.

"Who's there."Tori said

"A star."

"A star who?"

"A star has come as the door busted open to see mattaton in a pose with shyren and bloocky behind.

"Mettaton why must you always bust open a door when someone does that?"

"It's a dramatic entrance my dear cousin."

"Anywho seems this party has started."

"glad you can make it mettaton."Frisk said

"Glad to be here darling."

"Say to hate interrupt, but about the tree wheres the star."Blooky said

"your right where is the star."torie said

"Shoot frisk that's the one thing we forgot."Asriel siad

"WE YOU were supposed to get."Frisk responded

"no it was YOUR job."Asriel siad

"Now now we can't fight about this."asggore siad

"If anything put me on the tree since I'm the star."Mettaton said

"mettaton no"(Who here seen that comic.)

"Hey guys."Sans siad appearing from the front door with a bag.

"SANS IT'S HORRIBLE THE STAR FOR THE TREE."

"What about it."

"THERE IS NONE."

"Well here's Sans-ta I guess."Taking out a tree star from the bag."you see tori was suppose to get it, but seems she forgot."Everyone turns their head towards toriel.

"Opps."

"WELL BROTHER FOR ONCE YOU SAVED SOMETHING."

"thanks pro I guess I'm the star of the party, guess I was on right on top of."

"NOW YOU JUST RUINED THIS PARTY."Everyone then started laughing.

"So kid how about you put the star on the tree."Sans said

"how about you since you got it."

"isn't it tradition for you or asriel to do it."

"ten how about we do it together."

"ok"Frisk and sans brabs the star till its halfway and frisk sees sans on his toes, bones I don't know.

"um"

"Here"Tori grabbed sans up and was able to reach.

"Thanks tori"With a hint of blush which is blue.They put it on a it lights claps.

"Alright let this party BEGIN."ALRIGHT EVERYONE YELLS

People talk music stats and people and monster was great and it was 11:57 and asriel went to take frisk out since they planned to give each other gifs and asriel gift was special to say the met in the park which was a few blocks away and saw no one was there perfect.

"Ready ready."

"Sure asriel you first though ok."

"Ok well since you liked flowers and has a few favors pulled for this."

Suddenly as the light hits midnight around the flowers all around bloom and fireworks shoot up and a magical scene is shown.

"Wow."

"Great isn't it."

"yay my present is nothing compared to this."

"Come on show it."

"Ok."

Frisk had a small box inside it was heart shaped golden locket.

"It nice thanks frisk."Asriel said

"It' nothing since well gold nothing to us since mt ebott full of it."

"it's great frisk we should get home mom probably worried."

"Ok."

They return with the part soon ending people leaving where tori was asleep on the couch with sans jacket as a on the floor with streamers and wine next to him. Undyen and alphys were on a recliner with a blanket and papyrus on the floor with a pillow and blanket..Soon frisk and asriel were tip toeing till

"sup. It's getting late."

"sans."Frisk said

"you two should head up everyone seems comfortable here."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight sans."they said

"night guys."Asriel was so tired he could only reach frisk room and she decided to let him sleep there. Soon later when he was asleep frisk kissed asriel on the check.

"Goodnight asriel."As they feel asleep.

Sorry for a long update I'm trying my best here. So ya sorry for that I' get another chapter as fast as I can.

See ya until the next chapter. Bye.

A certain skeleton in snowdin was hard at work come one and trying to fix a machine.

"When is this going to"

Till a light is shown and it seems to work.

Yes finally it works soon he goes to a computer that's connects to the machine and types things in till the machine stops.

"nonononononono!"Sans checks the machine.

"Hmmmmmmm.All its needs is power."He looks over the blueprints for the core.

"well since monsters don't live here I'm sure they don't need the core new adjustments, but it works and in a few months this will work at last. Hang on a little bit."…...Dad


	11. Chapter 11

The helofetcher

13

The holofetcher is made of metal and can be design in many ways. Its really all attached as a whole and claw and caera is attchable. Where its 3 by 2 and height of nearly half and inch. This is to help people with broken bones or people who are immoble nor people who don't want to get up. A new area of tecnology for the future.

For this to work by your phone and can be seen throgh your camera thrigh your pone to moving it and the claw and you may be asking is this a rip of the drone yes it is. Yet with this its an improvement with a new way where it can also drive.

For this can also turn into a car in some way to be unique. This is so if you're a bad poilet or pefer driving. Since it can now e used the same way. As the wings can also be conferted into wheels and claw can be the other way around. This is a new way of helping people and new area of technlogy and mabey used in entertainment.

Dimension of the box

L=3

W=4

H=3

Volume

4x3=12x3=36

Surface area

Front lxw

4x3=12x2=24

Top lxh

3x3=9x2=18

Side wxh

3x4=12x2=24


End file.
